purepwnagefandomcom-20200213-history
T-Bag
Terrance Brown (online handle T-Bag) (Troy Dixon) is the last major character revealed in the Pure Pwnage Web series. He is a professional gamer who supports himself by playing competitive Halo (though he plays other games for fun). Jeremy first meets T-Bag when purchasing Halo 3, and T-Bag invites him to a weekend launch party for the game. T-Bag is shown to be multi-talented - he showcases his ability to sing and dance in the song Straight Outta Blood Gulch and is shown to be quite a ladies man, being able to grab the attention of many women. This is thanks in part to his athletic physique. T-Bag's nickname comes from the act of killing someone in a first-person shooter and then crouching/standing rapidly over their body to make it look as if the dead body is being subjected to tea-bagging, a sexual maneuver. Troy Dixon, the actor who played T-Bag, passed away in a tragic car accident on December 6, 2008. This lead to an outpouring of grief from Pure Pwnage fans and caused the series to end abruptly. In the Pure Pwnage TV series, T-Bag's role is fulfilled largely by Tyrell. Early Life Much of T-Bag's early life is not shown, only that he has been playing Halo since its inception. Season Two T-Bag didn't appear until Episode 15 (named "T-Bag"). Jeremy cuts through the line for Halo 3's release, until he happens upon T-bag, where the two get into a heated debate. Later on the street, Jeremy insults T-Bag, claiming he has no job. T-bag decides to relax, and have the two reintroduce each other. T-bag then recognizes him as "teh Pwnerer" and teh two become friends. Later, T-bag, Jeremy, and his friend Jag partake in a rap video, "Straight Outta Blood Gulch," showing off Halo 3 footage. Afterwards, T-bag invites Jeremy to a launch party of Halo 3, where his friends are playing. Unbeknownst to him, his friend Doug is still on bad terms with Jeremy. The two get into a heated argument, and Jeremy storms off with Kyle. In the next episode, Duty Calls, while working out with Jeremy, T-Bag brings the situation up again, explaining that Doug is cool and the two should reconcile. He then explains to Jeremy the idea of sponsoring his professional gaming career, calling out for confirmation from Jag, the third man from "Straight Outta Blood Gulch. T-Bag laughs at the idea of "owning at all games," and indirectly calls teh Masterer a dumbass. T-bag reappears later at Jeremy's apartment, where he attends his birthday party. He gives his gift wrapped in newspaper, giving Jeremy the impression that he does not care too much. The gift is revealed to be a gaming laptop, complete with everything, even decals of Jeremy pwning. T-bag tells him this is what sponsors can do. When the party ends, T-bag leaves with everyone but Jeremy and Kyle, who stay behind. Episode 17, "Just the Guys, pt.1" T-bag doesn't make an appearance until Jeremy calls him up for a night at a bar that's "Just (for) the Guys." When Jeremy shows up, he brings out two DSs and Mario Kart. This angers T-bag, who then shoots down the other idea of playing with PSPs. What T-bag then suggests is to "scope" out women. He then tells Jeremy to go to "Skanks." Once there, Jeremy sees Tagi dancing with another guy, and when it becomes intimate, Jeremy then leaves with Kyle and T-Bag. Once outside, Tagi confronts Jeremy, and despite T-bag's intervention, calls off the relationship leaving T-Bag, Jeremy, Jag, and presumably Kyle behind in awe. Episode 18, "Just the Guys, pt.2" finds T-Bag treating Jeremy to new clothes, since he is tired of the "same shit" Jeremy has worn since the day they met. Afterwards, he tries to get Jeremy to ask out women, but when he fails, T-Bag himself asks them to chill with him, to which they eagerly agree, after introducing them wrong, he invites them for a ride on a Yacht, where he and Jeremy begin to talk about their lives and such. At first Jeremy almost blows it by talking about games, which T-Bag then explains as SPORTS games. Jeremy then later talks about how he is getting a slave, to which T-Bag tries to play off as a joke. After this, they agree to dump these girls for others. T-Bag's final episodic appearance is when he spectates a showdown between Dave and Doug...in poker. Trivia *T-Bag is the only character whose original actor died. As such, the future of his character (and the web series) is unknown at this point. *There is a running gag with T-Bag and his friend Jag, where he appears at otherwise tense moments as a comic relief. Category:Web series characters